Paper or Plastic: When Carey Met Kurt
by anime247
Summary: Carey said in season 1 of "Suite of of Zack and Cody" that she met the twins' dad at one of his concerts, later in "On Deck" they said they met when they did the Off-Off-Broadway show "Paper or Plastic" so this story makes sense of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Paper or Plastic: When Carey Met Kurt

Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since Carey turned 18 and she has been trying really hard ever since to make it big in the business, the show business that is. Her dream is to either do music or musical theater; she even saved up all of her money to move to New York City after graduating college last year, but was only able to afford a really cheap apartment. While she is not trying to find auditions for musicals or singing gigs at clubs or singing at open mic nights, she got a job waitressing at restaurant and even became friends with some of the girls. Now it's her 22nd birthday and she is hoping she will find a good way to celebrate it.

Carey was just finishing up her shift when Shelly one of the other waitresses came up to her in the back of the restaurant. She took a breakfast shift so it wouldn't interfere too much with her birthday

"Carey, Diane ran into this guy in the subway the other day and he is apparently a Rody for some new band and they are playing tonight at this club, we HAVE TO GO!" Shelly begged of Carey

"But I thought we were going to have a girls' night for my birthday, you know go rent some tapes and order some Pizza and just hang out," Carey said

"Yeah, but this will be so much more fun!"

"Okay fine, I'll come" Carey gave in

"Thank you, I am going to tell Diane," Shelly said "and don't worry we'll go out to eat after and celebrate your birthday,"

After going around to local coffee shops, restaurants, and clubs to sing up for open mic nights Carey decided to pick something up to wear to the club tonight with some of the birthday money her mother sent her. After looking around she finally found the perfect affordable outfit, but after buying that she still had some money left over so she decided to treat herself to a few more birthday items and ended up with quite a few bags. When she got off the subway she bumped into someone who was getting on the subway and caused her to drop her bags and everything fell out of them.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the guy yelled at her

"Excuse me!" Carey yelled right back, she was going to apologize but that was before he was so rude.

"I said…" the guy started to yell. "Oh, you're a girl," he said in a fascinated voice.

"First of all, I am 22 so I am a woman. Second of all, what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Carey snapped at him, she could tell that he was a sexist jerk who only cared about hooking up with girls.

"Wow, feisty! I like it,"

"You disgust me, so leave!" Carey yelled at him.

"Baby, don't be like that," the guy responded.

"I am _not_ your baby," Carey said obviously disgusted at him. "You know what I don't need to deal with a jerk stranger like you, I'm leaving," Carey said then picking up her bags and leaving.

When Carey got home she couldn't not stop thinking about the guy, it was so bad that she started talking to herself.

"I cannot believe that guy! He was so full of himself, such a jerk, so sexist! I can't believe him, calling me his baby like I am something that can be owned. It's 80s, Women are not property!" Carey said while pacing back and forth "Then again he was really good looking, NO! Carey you can't think he's hot, you told yourself you will no longer be attracted to bad boys, the last bad you liked stole your car and ran off with your best friend," Carey had a bad luck when it came to guys. "You need to get him off your mind Carey. I know I'll look for auditions,"

Carey then grabbed the piles of newspapers and flyers she had sitting next to her couch. There were a few that she found that seemed interesting one of them being "Paper and Plastic" although it was Off-Off-Broadway and probably won't run long or pay much it would get her foot in the door and she thought maybe she would move up to Off-Broadway and then Broadway. Some of the ones that she was considering had audition times the same time as her work shifts but the "Paper and Plastic" auditions were right after her lunch rush shift tomorrow, Carey took this as a sign. Carey looked up at the clock and noticed what time it was, Shelly and Diane would be by in about a half hour. Carey put down her stack of newspapers and started getting ready. When she was finished there was a knock on her door.

"Ready to go?" Diane said wearing a super short shiny dress .

"Wow, could your dress be anymore short!" Carey could that Diane was planning on possibly hooking up with one of the band members.

"You like it?" Diane was unaware that Carey was saying it was a bad kind of short.

"Sure… Let's go." Carey said grabbing her purse and shutting her door behind her.

The club was a small one with a bar and only a few tables in it. Carey could tell that this band Diane found out about wasn't that popular or they weren't that good, either way there was no turning back now. The girls grabbed seats at the bar because they were planning on standing up close to the stage when the band came on.

"So Diane, when is the band going to play?" Shelly asked

"I think any minute," Diane said before taking a drink of her alcoholic beverage.

"Good. The sooner they play, the sooner we can go out to eat," Carey said before finishing off her water, she did not want to drink any alcohol because she had work tomorrow, even though it was her birthday.

"Yeah, whatever," Diane said, Carey could tell that Diane was not planning on going out to eat for Carey's birthday like Shelly promised

A man then walked onto the stage introducing the band, the girls got out of their seats and rushed up to the edge of the stage. Carey was then shocked when the band came on stage, she could not believe who the lead singer was. The lead singer was the disgusting sexist jerk that she met at the subway; she did not want to hear his voice again especially not in song. Carey decided to leave but when she tried turning away to leave Diane pulled her right back.


	2. Chapter 2

Paper or Plastic: When Carey Met Kurt

Chapter 2

"Carey, you can't leave you and Shelly have to help me talk to that hot lead singer," Diane said in her ear "I kind of want to hook up with him" Diane added in a whisper

"Come on Carey, it won't be that bad," Shelly said, having no idea that Carey had met the lead singer earlier that day

"Okay, actually I think that Diane and the lead singer would actually make a good couple," Carey was actually serious about that because the lead singer seemed like a sexist jerk and Diane wasn't above showing some skin just to get her way.

Carey then realized that the lead singer probably doesn't even remember her and he probably won't look her either. Then Carey noticed that the drummer was actually really attractive, she decided to try to get his attention to get her mind off of the lead singer. Her plan was ruined when the lead singer kept looking right at Carey and blocking her view of the drummer, she couldn't understand why he was looking her when Diane was right next to her showing a lot more skin and is a lot more willing to hook with hem. Carey kept moving her head to try to look at the drummer but every time she moved her head the singer moved right in front of her. The singer then kneeled down at the edge of the stage and stared right into Carey's eyes and gave a wink. After that Carey stopped trying to look at the drummer and stared at the lead singer the rest of their set.

"Wow Carey, that singer couldn't stop looking at you," Diane said with jealousy after the band finished playing.

"Really? I didn't notice," Carey lied; she didn't want to admit to herself let alone anyone else that she was attracted to him.

Carey was hoping that they would leave the club soon because she just wanted to go to a nice relaxing dinner and possibly just chill with her friends back at her apartment. Sadly it looked like Diane was far away from wanted to have a relaxing dinner she kept drinking drink, after drink, after drink. Carey started to get bored of the whole club thing and looked over her shoulder and she saw the bend members walking their way.

"Oh no…" Carey said under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Shelly asked.

"It's him, the singer. I didn't tell you before but I met him earlier today at the Subway and he is a total sexist jerk," Carey explained to Shelly.

"Well maybe he not coming over to us," Shelly guessed.

"HEY BOYS, COME OVER HERE!" Diane shouted

"I wouldn't be so sure," Carey said

The band members grouped around Diane who was being more flirtatious than usual, but for some reason that Carey could not understand the singer walked right up to her.

"I saw you in the audience you couldn't keep your eyes off me," he said to Carey.

"You wish. I was trying to not keep my eyes off the drummer, but _you_ kept blocking my view!" Carey said with attitude.

"Anyway, I just wanted to know if you ladies would like to come back stage with us," The singer said with a charming smile.

"I would, but I can see right through your fake smile. Come one girls lets go get something to eat," Carey said while starting to walk away

"I'D LOVE TO!" Diane exclaimed

"Okay then. Shelly, let's go," Carey said to Shelly.

"See, I would but Diane seems kind of drunk and I can't leave her alone with people we don't know," Shelly said

"Fine, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Carey said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Oh baby, don't be like that!" The singer shouted to her from across the club

"I'm not your baby!" Carey shouted while walking out the door

When Carey got home she could not stop thinking about that singer, she had very intense feelings for him but she couldn't tell if they were of love or hate. She kept telling herself they must be hate because she could never be with sexist jerk. What she could not comprehend was why he was so interested in her anyway, Diane was far more his type and she was just some random person who bumped into him on the Subway. Carey decided to just forget about him, it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again away. She put down her Chinese food that she picked up on her way home and went to bed.

Carey had the strangest dream. In the dream she was dating the singer and they went on amazing dates, and he bought her amazing gifts, they loved all of the same movies, and listened to all of the same music. He proposed to her at one of his bands concerts, he called her on stage and surprised her in front of all of his fans. On their wedding day she got news of him running away from the church, Carey then ran out of the church where she was going to stop him but then he saw him standing in front of their "Just Married" limo and he was talking to Diane and Shelly they all jumped in the limo and drove away. She turned around to run off crying but then Gorge Clooney, Carey's newest celebrity crush was there to hold her in his arms. Carey then woke up in a cold sweat.

"That is the _last_ time I ever eat Chinese before I go bed," Carey said while wiping the sweat off of her face.

Carey got ready for work and packed a nice outfit for the audition she had after work in her bag. When Carey arrived at the restaurant she saw Shelly in the back room she decided to ask her how rest of the night went.

"So Shelly, what happened after I left night?"

"Well we went back stage, Diane flirted with the band for a while, she tried to make out with the singer, he didn't want to, and then she felt insulted, and then we left," Shelly explained.

"Why didn't he want to make out with her? She is like perfect for him," Carey said shocked.

"Who knows, maybe he only invited us back because we are friends with you," Shelly answered.

"Yeah… doubt it, besides why should I care? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again," Carey said grabbing a pad a pencil and leaving the back room.

After Carey's shift was over she quickly changed her clothes and ran down the subway, she did not want to be late for the audition. After a little bit of looking Carey found the small theater that "Paper or Plastic" would be playing at. When she walked in the door she was once again shocked. She saw the sexist jerk singer standing across the room talking to a couple of girls. The first thought that came to Carey's head was no matter how much fame this show could possibly give her, sitting in the same room as that guy is not worth it. Carey turned around and started to leave.

"Hey, baby!" he shouted across the room to Carey.

"Damn!" Carey said to herself under her breath.


End file.
